


little prince

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, College AU, Coming Inside, Established Relationship, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Mild Degradation, Praise, Riding, changbin pillow princess, changbin student athlete AU, d/s dynamics, implied exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: It doesn’t matter that his immaculate clothes are drenched in his sweat, no, because Changbin’s smiling so widely at him from down on the field, helmet clumsily set on his head. Seungmin feels like him and Changbin are the only ones there with his own smile mirroring Changbin’s, before his teammates swoop him away.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 230





	little prince

**Author's Note:**

> yuh im back on my seungbin shit!!!! had a hard time finishing this fic bc ive been so busy but :D 
> 
> this is super self-indulgent but i hope u enjoy! i was just fawning over changbin being buff as hell and then this happened lmao
> 
> btw the title is from the song of the same title by rich brian ft niki, and i chose it because of the first line "i got a secret, i gotta keep it" uwu this is unrelated LOL

The sun’s beating down on the bleachers. The stench of sweat is heady in the field, but as students and teachers alike cheer and roar, blue and white paint streaked across their faces, none of it matters. 

What matters is Changbin running across the field, arms spread in victory as his teammates huddle around him, whooping gleefully as Changbin gets them their winning point right at the last second. 

It doesn’t matter that his immaculate clothes are drenched in his sweat, no, because Changbin’s smiling so widely at him from down on the field, helmet clumsily set on his head. Seungmin feels like him and Changbin are the only ones there with his own smile mirroring Changbin’s, before his teammates swoop him away. 

  
  


The game’s all packed up and the bleachers have been cleared out of students and staff and the opponent team’s supporters. Seungmin kicks his shoe in the dirt as he sits on a bench with Hyunjin and Felix. They’re just outside of the changing rooms waiting for Changbin, for post-game celebratory milkshakes. It’s been a ritual of theirs, even though no one but Changbin was an athlete. A dumb jock, the snobbish arts kids would snicker, but Changbin was  _ his _ dumb jock. 

As Changbin emerges from the musty changing rooms with a swell of chaotic chatter from the rest of the football team, the three of them whoop as Changbin joins them. Changbin pulls Seungmin into a kiss the moment he sees him, which prompts fake gagging from Hyunjin and Felix. 

Seungmin indulges in it, feeling Changbin’s defined pecs over the t-shirt he’d changed into after the game. His skin was still sticky, but he didn’t smell like sweat and B.O, which Seungmin could appreciate.

“Shut up,” Seungmin scoffs dismissively at Hyunjin and Felix. “You guys have no right when you basically were about to fuck each other in the dance studio the other day.”

They flush profusely with the accusation, muttering to themselves as Changbin pulls him closer, draws him in again with his gravelly voice. “Did I do good, Minnie?”

“You know you did, babe,” Seungmin says breathily, staring into Changbin’s eager eyes. Then, louder, “It would’ve been better if you’d worn your jersey out, you always look so hot in it.”

“He’d be so gross if he wore it out!” Hyunjin complains. Seungmin cackles, wanting to elicit that exact response from him. “Sure, he’d look hot, but we would barely be able to eat without someone giving us the death stare.”

“Maybe they’re staring at me  _ because _ I’m hot,” Changbin grins, wiggling his eyebrows. The three of them stare at him blankly, before cracking up with laughter, making fun of Changbin as they make their way to his car. 

They reach their familiar spot -- a small, hole-in-the-wall diner, one they’ve been to since Changbin’s been playing on the school team. From high school till now, Changbin’s winning streak hasn’t run dry and all his games call for celebration. And they always do, ordering milkshakes and fries and other stuff to share. When Changbin asks, anything goes; because Changbin’s a prince to Seungmin and he absolutely can’t say no. 

Changbin keeps his hand on Seungmin’s thigh the whole time, and Seungmin’s heart runs a mile a minute. 

That aside, everything goes as per usual -- Hyunjin almost spilling his milkshake, Changbin and Felix with their slightly off-beat banter, then all four of them arguing over the bill until Seungmin tugs it out of their hands, then Changbin coercing it from him finally with a quick kiss to his cheek.

Seungmin only pouts as Changbin pays the bill, before they drive Hyunjin and Felix back to their apartment, then head back to their own. 

By the time Changbin’s closed the door behind them, Seungmin’s holding him against it, closing him in with his arms. Seungmin leans forward, pressing against Changbin’s lips with a searing kiss. Despite his confusion, Changbin kisses back eagerly, till they’re breathless and  _ have _ to part. 

Changbin chuckles, as Seungmin has his hands on Changbin’s strong arms, giggling coyly. “What’s up with you, baby?”

Seungmin laughs giddily. “You’re so strong and handsome, Changbin,” Seungmin sighs dreamily. “You did so well today.”

“Yeah?” Changbin laughs, firm hands on Seungmin’s hips. 

Seungmin hums affirmatively. “My big, strong athlete… You deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

With that, Changbin’s eyes go dark, Seungmin grinning evilly as his hands roam the elder’s toned body, trailing all the way down to squeeze roughly at his cock. The elder squeals.

“You’ve worked so hard,” Seungmin still says in a soothing voice. “I think you deserve to be fucked, baby.”

Changbin moans quietly, the sound barely leaving his lips. Wordlessly, Seungmin gets off of Changbin and trails off toward the bedroom. Obedient as always, Changbin trails behind him, eyes wide like a puppy. 

“On the bed, pretty boy,” Seungmin says in a soothing voice, once they’ve made it into the bedroom. Changbin sits on the edge, looking up at the younger man eagerly. He ruffles through Changbin’s hair playfully, tugging at it with a smirk as he settles into Changbin’s lap. He runs his hands up Changbin’s muscled arms, squeezing them through the thin cotton t-shirt. Changbin’s face is flushed, as Seungmin’s smaller hands run down his toned chest, feeling over his pecs and defined abs, letting his knuckles brush over Changbin’s nipples. 

The older man whimpers under Seungmin’s touch, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Changbin feels his veins thrumming with adrenaline. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already so needy, baby,” Seungmin sighs, his voice syrup-sweet and dripping with condescension, as his hand ghosts over Changbin’s cock. Changbin nods, eyes wide in a silent plea for more. 

“I’d love to ruin you in front of the whole school, baby. Wanna take apart their perfect student athlete in front of all of them, hm?” 

Ah, Seo Changbin. The man who’s been thrown countless scholarships to play football, even though he well doesn’t need it with his pristine grades. Even with hours upon hours of training, juggling co-curriculars with his academics, Changbin makes his way through each year with ease. And of course, he’s incredibly handsome, well-built and charming, and has every student drooling over him. Despite his popularity, people aren’t sure why he hangs out with the quiet arts students. Changbin has his arm around Seungmin’s shoulders and presses soft kisses to Seungmin’s cheek every time they part, and there are always whispers in the halls about how good Changbin must be in bed. 

Seungmin laughs as he presses his hand into Changbin’s clothed erection, grinding down with the heel of his palm to provide him some relief. Changbin’s mouth falls open with the friction, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Seungmin touches his cock. He knows that Changbin drools over the thought of Seungmin fucking him in an empty classroom, having to keep his moans down as he rails him, bent over a desk. Knows Changbin wants to moan even louder with the prospect of getting caught, and Seungmin calling him a dirty whore for it. “If they could see you like this, Binnie,” Seungmin says, smiling to himself. 

“God, fuck me, please,” Changbin chokes out, hips bucking forward into Seungmin’s palm. “Need it so bad.”

Seungmin taps Changbin’s hipbone twice, urging him to lift his hips as Seungmin pulls his bottoms past the swell of his ass, letting Changbin’s thick cock spring free. It stands proudly, the head a ruddy red and already leaking from the tip. Seungmin wraps a hand around Changbin’s cock, giving it broad, eager strokes. He doesn’t waste his time teasing Changbin too much, himself worked up and having wanted to pounce onto Changbin for a while now. 

He presses their lips together again, Changbin whimpering into Seungmin’s mouth as Seungmin leans forward, pushing the older man to lay on the bed. 

“Your cock would be so good, put to use,” Seungmin hums nonchalantly, nipping at Changbin’s neck while making sure not to leave marks. Changbin shivers with the feeling of Seungmin’s hot breath on his sticky skin. “Too bad you need cock so bad you don’t know how to use it.”

The degrading words out of Seungmin’s mouth have Changbin’s cock twitching, leaking, making a mess of Seungmin’s hand already. The younger man just coos sweetly, squeezing Changbin’s cock even tighter. “I’ll prep you, okay baby?”

He grabs the lube from under their bed, lips not leaving Changbin’s hard stomach as he slicks up his fingers, pushing Changbin’s legs apart. He brings a finger up to Changbin’s hole, pressing at it gently with the rough pad of his finger. Changbin sucks in a breath between his teeth, lower lip drawn in in anticipation. He pushes his hips forward, desperate for Seungmin’s touch.

“Patience, baby,” Seungmin sing-songs, relenting eventually as he toys with Changbin’s rim with two of his fingers. The lube is cold under them, and Changbin shudders when he pushes a digit in. He goes slow, sinking it in carefully. The older man gasps, making the younger laugh. “It sounds like you’ve needed this for a while, hm?”

Changbin whines. “You didn’t fuck me yesterday, and I needed it so bad-!”

Seungmin giggles as he crooks his fingers, easily finding Changbin’s prostate and cutting the athlete off. “So needy. You had a big game and you were just thinking of getting filled up nice and good, huh?” Seungmin’s airy voice is so soothing but sensual, Changbin’s cock twitching with it. He slips another finger into the older man. “Cute.”

He leans down to kiss and mouth at Changbin’s balls, salty with Changbin’s sweat on his tongue. Seungmin’s knuckles graze along his walls, scissoring his fingers slowly inside of him. He slides them in and out of him, glancing up at Changbin with a dark look. Changbin’s wet eyes meet his gaze, cheeks and neck flushed as Seungmin toys with him.

Working up to three fingers now, Seungmin begins taking the head of Changbin’s cock in his mouth, tonguing at the tip to distract Changbin from the initial sting. He twists his fingers inside of the older man, stretching him open till he’s whining out for more, crying to be filled up properly. Changbin is worked open easily enough, the older man always looking to be fucked as a stress reliever after a particularly intense training session or through completing a tough assignment. 

When Seungmin deems Changbin ready, he pulls his fingers out of him and takes his mouth off of Changbin’s cock, fumbling once more under the bed. Changbin buzzes with excitement, gut curling with pleasure at the prospect of feeling Seungmin’s girth in him soon. Seungmin rises to his feet. Changbin closes his eyes, breathing deep as he lets himself get mesmerised in the feeling of his chest rising and falling. Seungmin places a large hand on his hip, and Changbin relaxes. He’s finally getting Seungmin’s cock. 

The round tip that Seungmin prods at his gaping hole is cold against his burning hot skin. Changbin gasps, eyes flying open as the cool metal sinks into him slowly with Seungmin’s persistence. “What the fuck, Minnie,” Changbin babbles, exasperation and betrayal bleeding into his voice. 

Seungmin sinks it fully inside of him. Changbin feels the soft fur against his ass, evident that he’d recognised it instantly as his tail plug. 

“Let me have my fun with you, baby,” Seungmin soothes, rubbing his hands over Changbin’s muscular thighs. “I’ll fuck you later, okay?” 

Seungmin clambers on top of Changbin, straddling the older man. Changbin pouts, reluctant even though he can’t do much in his current position. Changbin’s hard cock rests against the cleft of his ass, and Seungmin moves his hips in a way to give the older man a fraction of the friction he’d sought. “Let me ride you first, baby… Don’t you want to make Minnie feel good?”

The conflict makes itself prominent on Changbin’s face, drawn into a frown. Seungmin already knows his answer -- of course, he’d do anything to pleasure Seungmin in a heartbeat, but he’d been looking forward to getting properly railed by his smaller, more petite boyfriend. 

Even with his eyes beginning to water, Changbin nods. Seungmin grins, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of Changbin’s mouth. “Good boy.” 

With Changbin resting against their pillows, Seungmin clambers off of him and instead mirrors the elder’s position. Propping himself up with one arm, Seungmin spreads his legs as he grabs the bottle of lube, Changbin gasping at the sight. Seungmin’s pubes are coarse and bushy at the base of his cock, curving slightly and the tip wet with precome. 

“Touch yourself for me, baby. Slowly,” Seungmin commands, lubing up his fingers in the same languid, floaty manner he had told Changbin what to do. He grows breathy quickly, lubed up fingers teasing at his rim. His index finger pushes against the tight ring of muscle, not enough to penetrate him, but enough to feel good.

Seungmin furrows his eyebrows, hand cramping up because he’d gotten rusty at fingering himself. Instead, he lets his hungry eyes roam Changbin’s beautiful body, watches the way his grip tightens as he strokes his cock. 

He breathes deeply, once, twice, making sure he’s relaxed before he finally sinks his index finger into himself. He inhales sharply with the intrusion, meeting Changbin’s wide eyes. Seungmin wiggles the digit inside of himself, getting used to the uncomfortable feeling. His long, slender finger finds his prostate with a little prodding, the young man gasping and jerking as he swipes past it carelessly. He centres himself, pushing a little more insistently to stimulate his prostate. His cock twitches against his stomach, Seungmin curling up into himself from the pleasure. 

A second finger teases at his rim, eventually accommodating the new addition easily. He thrusts his fingers in and out of himself slow and wet, waiting till they slide in and out of him easily to start scissoring them. The stretch is delicious, Seungmin feeling satisfied with the sensation of being stretched and filled after a  _ long time _ . 

Changbin’s cock is so pretty, and Seungmin finds it a shame that they don’t do this often. Honestly, he does know why. Changbin is a slut, plain and simple, with an insatiable urge to be filled up and fucked hard. It’s cute, and Seungmin would not pass up on a needy baby like Changbin. 

The rumours at school are usually right. Occasional whispers in the halls when Changbin walks him to class are about how Changbin’s absolutely  _ packing _ \-- but little do they know, Changbin’s far from animalistic and rough in bed. 

Changbin is always good for him, never one to talk back or be a brat. However, his urge to have his hole filled is often laughable, especially now. Seungmin watches as Changbin thrusts his plug in and out of himself shallowly, rutting his ass against the bed to aid in pushing the plug ever further in. He snorts.

“You’re so needy, baby?” Seungmin chuckles, his voice like bells ringing. He now slips a third finger inside of himself, thrusting them loosely. “You’re gonna get to fuck me soon, my good boy.” 

Changbin gurgles, sighing heavily as he watches Seungmin struggle a little to fuck himself open. “Need it so bad, need you,” Changbin mewls. Seungmin chuckles, fingers sliding in and out of him more sloppily now, getting impatient now. God, he’s drooling a little at the prospect of Changbin finally filling him up.

Deeming himself ready, Seungmin pulls his fingers out of himself with a wet sound. Changbin stills as he follows the younger man’s figure, crawling toward him on all fours before settling into Changbin’s lap. Changbin’s cock twitches against the cleft of Seungmin’s ass. Seungmin giggles, legs on either side of Changbin’s waist. “You’re so cute, Binnie,” He sighs, letting himself grind against Changbin lazily, feeling the slickness of lube leaking from him onto Changbin’s tummy. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Changbin sighs contentedly as Seungmin shifts his weight in his lap, grabs Changbin’s hard length firmly and teases the leaking head at his rim. Seungmin hums contentedly, happy to see the way Changbin falls apart just from his touches. He’s needy too, too desperate to keep teasing Changbin any longer. Seungmin sloppily lubes up Changbin’s cock, before he lines himself up with Changbin and begins to push it into him. 

Seungmin’s eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open as he sinks down on Changbin’s length. It’s a little smaller than average, definitely on the thicker side. Seungmin’s thighs flex with the need to control his pace, taking Changbin in slowly, carefully, deliberately. He feels himself getting stretched open so deliciously, sighing as he’s fully seated on Changbin’s cock.

Changbin squirms under him, clearly eager to move, but patient as Seungmin accommodates to the intrusion. Seungmin chuckles at him. “My sweet boy,” Seungmin coos, rolling his hips in small circles. “I can barely feel you like this.”

The older man whimpers. Seungmin feels Changbin twitch inside him, and he grins evilly. If there’s anything Changbin loves as much as being praised, it’s being degraded. Who is Seungmin to deny him? 

“How will you fuck someone like this, Binnie?” Seungmin’s voice drips with syrupy condescension, glancing down at Changbin, whose eyes are wide and pleading, and worries his lower lip between his teeth. Seungmin lifts himself up, sinking back down slowly with a lazy grin on his face. “You’re lucky you’re with me, hm? Someone who knows how to use your cock properly?”

“Yes-!” Changbin wails, voice quivering. Seungmin coos at him, pleasure making itself known on his face as he drops his hips down more hastily now, fucking himself on Changbin with more desperation. His eyes roam Changbin’s body, watching his defined pecs jiggle from Seungmin’s movements. Seungmin reaches his hands out to squeeze Changbin’s pecs together, kneading the muscle under his hands, his hips now canting haphazardly on his cock. 

Changbin bucks his hips upward at the sensation, Seungmin’s palms a little rough against his sensitive nipples. “Seungmin!” Changbin squeals, the younger man unrelenting on playing with his chest. 

“I should fuck your tits someday,” Seungmin says nonchalantly, crude words in his sweet voice eliciting a deep growl from Changbin’s throat. “It would feel so good, huh? Then I’d get to cum all over your tits.” 

“Fuck,” Changbin grunts. His chest heaves, getting desperate as Seungmin squeezes around him, milking his cock with his tight heat. 

“Naughty boy,” Seungmin tsks, reaching a hand up to Changbin’s throat, pressing down lightly. It’s not enough to render the elder breathless, but enough to warn him. “Using such bad words.” 

Changbin gasps, breathy under Seungmin’s firm hand. His eyes roll into the back of his head, moaning as Seungmin adds a little more pressure, whining when he removes his hands entirely. 

Instead, Seungmin leans back, resting his weight on one hand, while the other reaches to stroke his cock. Seungmin lets his ass slap against Changbin’s thighs as he rides him lazily, Changbin’s cock sliding in and out of him. Changbin’s hips meet Seungmin’s now too, bucking up into him as he chases his own pleasure. Seungmin lets it slide, seeing as how the older man hasn’t stuck his dick inside  _ anything _ in a while, and it was natural for him to be this worked up. 

Seungmin twists his wrist on the upstroke, fucking into his own fist before back down on Changbin’s length. His breaths have picked up considerably, chest heaving as he pleasures himself. He glances back down at Changbin, who stares at him with wide, pleading eyes, body trembling in the way it does when he’s close. 

“Cumming already, sweetheart?” Seungmin teases. Changbin nods in response. “You haven’t even made me come, though?” 

Changbin gurgles. “Please, Minnie, need to come,” He begs, desperation bleeding into his voice, cheeks a pretty shade of bright red. “Keep using me till you come, please.”

Seungmin’s face lights up, eyebrows raising at Changbin’s offer. “My good boy has manners, I see. Then come for me, baby. Fill me up well, hm?” 

Changbin wastes no time given the command, toes curling and stomach tensing up as he spills into Seungmin’s tight heat with a final thrust, painting the younger man’s walls with his release in thick ropes. Changbin covers his eyes with the back of his hand, overwhelmed with the sensation, breathing deep as the waves of his orgasm crash into him hard.

Seungmin grins at the sight of his boyfriend panting heavily, mouth open and tongue hanging out like a dog. He grinds his hips down against Changbin, making the older man jerk with the stimulation. Despite his release, Changbin’s cock is still hard.

Seungmin’s laugh rings like bells in the bedroom, the smaller man leaning forward to hold himself steady on Changbin’s splayed-out arms, using his thighs to fuck himself down on Changbin’s cock. His eyes squeeze shut, focused on chasing his orgasm now too. The way Changbin’s squirming and whining under him from the overstimulation doesn’t help. 

His cock ruts against the hard muscle of Changbin’s stomach, the smooth skin providing little friction but feeling good against his length anyway. “Changbin,” Seungmin whines. “I’m gonna come, oh God.”

“Make me a mess, please Minnie,” Changbin begs, breathy and desperate, writhing about still, making Seungmin feel even better. 

When Seungmin finally comes, release dribbling from the tip as it spatters all over Changbin’s stomach, whining as he does. Changbin stares up at him in awe, Seungmin’s hair in his eyes as Seungmin’s cock twitches, milked fully dry. Seungmin clenches around Changbin’s length, groaning as his orgasm washes over him, and Changbin’s coming again, filling Seungmin up even more. 

The smaller man almost falls on top of Changbin, but catches himself with shaky arms, their faces mere inches apart. Changbin tilts his head up to kiss Seungmin, sloppy and quick, as they both struggle to catch their breath. 

Seungmin feels Changbin’s hot cum leaking out of his hole and down Changbin’s softening length, moaning softly with the feeling. “You came so much, baby,” Seungmin giggles airily, resting his head on Changbin’s chest, solid and comforting despite the stickiness. “Thank you for making me feel good today.”

Changbin’s arms wrap around Seungmin’s waist, firmly, lovingly, seemingly more present than Seungmin after two orgasms -- maybe it’s because Seungmin always makes him come more than once. “I love you, Seungmin. You made me feel really good too.” 

Changbin holds Seungmin steady as he pulls off of the former, slumping into the bed next to him, exhausted. The older man giggles, petting Seungmin’s locks which now were matted down with sweat. Seungmin shifts next to Changbin, leg brushing against the tuft of fur sticking out of Changbin’s ass. He startles, eyes wide open now as he realises he hasn’t fulfilled his promise. 

Seungmin gets up, despite his legs shaking. Changbin whines in confusion. “I still haven’t fucked you, baby,” Seungmin’s voice trembles, as he tries to muster up the strength to get it up once more. “I promised I would, you were such a good boy today.”

“I don’t want it.”

Seungmin panics, frantically searching for Changbin’s eyes. Was he hurt? Did he hate all of it? God, Seungmin must’ve-

“You don’t have to fuck me tonight,” Changbin soothes, not using much strength to pull him back down, their bodies flush. “I felt really good, Minnie. Besides, you’re exhausted.”

Seungmin sighs, resting his head on Changbin’s chest once more. He gives in, lets Changbin’s hands massage at his already-sore ass comfortingly. Changbin says, “We can do it tomorrow, or any other day, okay? I’m all yours.” 

The younger man hums, exhaustion tugging his eyelids shut as their warm bodies stick together. Changbin shifts under him and Seungmin grunts before realising what he’s done. Changbin’s plug is in his hand, shiny from all the lube. Seungmin giggles. “I’m sure you’ll be loose enough tomorrow? We can have sleepy morning sex.”

Changbin hums, having tossed the plug aside carelessly, much to Seungmin’s displeasure. Seungmin, however, is too exhausted to care. “Sleepy morning sex it is.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo or comment if u liked this 😔 it rly keeps me going uwu 
> 
> yell at me on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
